vicsthegodthatwasfandomcom-20200215-history
Quicksilver Hourglass
This artifacts power lies in its ability to send the weilder forward or back in time... The artifact is useless to immortal beings. Their timeless essence seems to counter the magic contained within. Any who study the hour glass for 48 consecutive hours gain 5 ranks in forbidden knowledge. Hourglass Appears to be the same proportion in relative size to the holder. When stationary is 3' tall and fine white sand pours endlessly down. The bottom is filled with dark sand. If an observer watches closely each grain above sparkles at the center point with a soft silver light as it falls. Artifacts use Only the most powerful Wizards have learned its secrets. Owner of the hourglass can cast time stop 3/Day spells are maximized and extended automatically. Any who hold the hourglass can use the following abilitys based on HD. 15-20HD Chronal Blast (Su) As a standard action, the weilder can make a ranged touch attack against any creature within 100 feet. If it succeeds, the subject is targeted by a spasm of space-time flux, dealing 15d6 points of damage. 21-22HD Time Leach (Su) For every round of apparent time experienced by the weilder, it automatically absorbs the “future” from any creature it has successfully encapsulated in static time via its stasis touch (not its null time field), no matter the distance separating victim and weilder, and no matter the number of victims. Of course, to the victim no time passes at all, but each apparent round experienced by the weilder ages the victim 1d4 years, at the same time healing the phane of 20 hit points of damage. A victim who is not somehow released from static time by a friend who can cast dispel magic, greater dispel magic, or some other likely spell, eventually ages to death. Victims killed in this manner automatically fall out of static time as desiccated husks that disintegrate to a fine dust with even the lightest touch. Victims who are released prior to death immediately apply the physical effects of aging, but not the mental effects. 23-24HD Abomination Traits Immune to polymorphing, petrification, and other form-altering attacks; not subject to energy drain, ability drain, ability damage, or death from massive damage; immune to mind-affecting effects; fire resistance 20; cold resistance 20; nondetection; true seeing at will; blindsight 500 ft.; telepathy out to 1,000 ft. 25-26HD Null Time Field (Ex) The weilder continually generats a 30-foot-radius spread null time field. All creatures and objects in the field, except the phane, must make a Will saving throw (DC 30) each round to take any actions. On a failed save, subjects are stuck in a static time stream until their next round of actions, at which time they must make another saving throw. While a subject is stuck in a static time stream induced by a null time field, the weilder can use its static touch on the subject, though in all other ways, the subject is invulnerable to attacks and damage as if in temporal stasis. 27-28HD Time Regression (Su) If the weilder spends an action per round for four rounds, at the end of the 4th round the weilder regresses back in time 4 rounds, to the very 1st round it originally began concentrating on time regression. On its second pass through the time stream, it can take completely different actions, based on its knowledge of the future (though if it takes different actions from its first pass through the time stream, the events of the original time stream are also changed). Regeneration (Ex) Weilder now only takes normal damage from divine beings or +8 or greater weapons, and from weapons forged in the future or an alternate reality’s time stream (if any). 30HD Summon Past Time Duplicate (Sp) Once per day, a weilder can summon a duplicate of one its foes stolen from a parallel alternate past. The stolen time duplicate has the same stats and possessions as the original, but is treated as if having two negative levels (which simulates a less experienced version of the original). The weilder can never summon a past time duplicate of a creature with more than 25 HD (add sufficient negative levels to compensate for high foe HD, if necessary). The past time duplicate, despite having most of the knowledge of the original, serves the phane loyally like any summoned creature. If the past time duplicate is slain, the original is not harmed because the duplicate was pulled from a parallel past. However, the original does not necessarily realize this, and must make a Will save (DC 30) or be shaken for 1d4 rounds after witnessing the death of a duplicate for the first time. 40HD Curse Unlike other artifacts this one makes no attempt to dominate or thwart the wielder. For wielding and warping time has an intoxicating effect. Each time the artifact is used there is an accumulative 1% chance the weilder will turn into a phane.